


We'll be okay

by sugarykatsuki



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarykatsuki/pseuds/sugarykatsuki
Summary: Negan is an asshole but hopefully Carl can change his mind.





	We'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn’t sure how i was supposed to end it with things going “back to normal” so the ending is up to you guys for interpretation, this is my longest fic yet so enjoy the ride babe

The sound of rushing water soothed you as you waited for Carl to arrive at your meeting spot, your anxiety was growing due to the fact you had snuck out after being explicitly told by your father to be wary of Rick’s group. Of course, how could you not visit them when Rick Grimes son was in love with you. You had met Carl when your father first went to Alexandria after he intimidated the group (which was mostly bluff) you were allowed to walk around and take what you want. Though stealing other people’s things was not in your personality and you’d rather talk to the people in the community. Many were scared of you which was understandable so wandered over to the Grimes household. The rest had become history, Carl would like to say and it made you groan because he was so cheesy and he was a giant dork but most importantly, he was your dork.

“Waiting long?”

“For your slow ass? Definitely. Also, I bought the snacks with savior money,” you held up a bag of sour cream and onion chips, something Carl had been craving recently, “I bought the small bag so Negan wouldn’t know.”

“Sweet! Thanks, babe. I am sorry for being late but my dad’s…skeptical nowadays because of everything. That’s actually what I wanted to as-”

Before Carl could finish his statement, booming voices and many wheels were arriving close, too close and it was worrying. You stood and peeked out from a tree, immediately gripping the bark because your father was here. He was here and he was pissed.

“Carl, he’s here. I need to go,” kissing his cheek, you sprinted out from the tree and ducked to see where you could go to get your ass in less trouble. You had run towards your dad and tugged his shirt, you prayed things would go smoothly, “d-dad…”

“There she is! The little shit came out from her hiding spot to greet us. Now, why are you here? Because if you’re up to something with his group…then there will be severe punishments. So go ahead darling, let everyone know where you were.”

“I was just exploring! It was an accident, really dad. Don’t harass them, they didn’t do anything.”

“Oh, you were just exploring? And you ended up all the way out here? Now I find that hard to believe considering I found this on your desk.”

Negan handed you the card and you froze, it was signed by Carl and you had neglected to put it somewhere safe, you were just happy to have one from him. Now, you deeply regretted this but now is the time to be bold.

“This…is from Carl, yes, and I have it because…because we have been dating. For a long time.” You could hear a pin drop, everyone had their guns up and were staring at the father and daughter duo, it was like a battle waiting to happen.

“Future serial killer?”

A tiny nod.

“Well then.”

Negan quickly did a signal and then all of a sudden, a person from Alexandria was dead lying face down. It sickened you, you wanted to throw up. Suddenly screams were echoing everywhere along with gunshots, your father gripped your arm hard enough to cause bruises and dragged you away, mumbling angrily. You tried to look for Carl but found that he had been fighting with the rest of his family and you didn’t want to result in another accident. You let yourself get dragged away in a truck.

“I can’t believe you’re fucking the serial killer.”

“Seriously Carl? You put the entirety of Alexandria in danger being with her! I wanted you to be better.”

Day after day, both Romeo, and Juliet (a name you two had acquired after things had been settled) received constant threats or shade being thrown at you from various angles. It hurt deeply when both you two just wanted to be in peace.

Now every trip to Alexandria was hell.

“Now when we get there, he even fucking dares to look at you, there will be consequences. Do you understand me?

“Yes, Sir.”

As soon as you both passed through those gates, you saw Carl being pushed into his home with Rick glaring fiercely at you. You felt ashamed to have outed both you two like that, you hoped that Carl didn’t absolutely hate you.

“Hiding your boy Rick?”

“He doesn’t need to see her.”

Your father rolled his eyes and strolled past Rick, grabbing your arm to bring along too, Lucille was right next to your head, dried blood caked on the screws from old walkers. It scared you but you had to put up a front when you lived with someone like him. Carl was sitting and watching Judith, you were so happy to see him that you just wanted to run over and capture his lips in yours but you couldn’t and you hated that. Carl glanced up and narrowed his eyes, immediately crossing over and picking Judith up to stand in a protective stance.

“I ain’t gonna hurt her. You can put her in her crib because I gotta talk to you kid,” he leaned Lucille against the table, “now go put her away.”

He wordlessly went and you felt your heart sink when he made no attempt to glance at you.

“What do you want?”

“I gotta ask a few questions kid, now, have you touched my little girl?”

“Dad, can you plea-”

“Let the kid speak Y/N!”

You shut your mouth. Quickly.

“No. I haven’t,” he fixed his stare on him, “Not until you’re at least dead.”

That was the wrong move because all of a sudden a fist was cracking down on his head and you cried out, gripping your father’s arm to pull him back only to have him practically launch you across the room. Carl’s hat flew off as he used as much strength as he could to push him back only for your father to shove him into the floor. You sobbed and curled into a ball feeling hopeless and scared for your boyfriend. Simon had heard the shouts and cries so he came in, pulling Negan off the boy because this wasn’t a fair fight at all. Carl’s face was all black and blue and just…you felt bile rise which you swallowed and scooted even farther into the corner. It was like the rest of Alexandria had heard of the fight too because like before, people were screaming again. It felt like it could go on forever. Eventually, he had ceased beating the life out of Carl and turned to you.

“See this? This is your fucking fault. I gave you rules. I let you do teenage things! And you threw it away for this fucking kid! So now, this is your lesson.”

“Get off of me!”

This had happened the last time you had visited and it caused an even bigger argument which obviously got your father heated. Now, you sat next to him in silence with bombs in the back seat and a gun in your holster, you were being made to fight for, what you felt, was the wrong team. Things went by quickly, your father giving his usual threatening speech while you stood off to his side, you felt like a shittier version of a vice-president or assistant. Then the first shots rang off and you began to do what had been trained into your blood since the very beginning. You began to fight because your life did depend on it. Dodging and shooting people left and right, you felt empty inside, you wanted to feel nothing when things like this happened because if you got emotional, you got vulnerable, and when you got vulnerable you got dead. And dead gets you nowhere. A lady was shooting you like a target so you hid behind some stairs, occasionally peeking out to try and shoot her but one thing you hadn’t noticed was a man running by. You stood and began to move for a different area until a sharp pain zapped through your side, you cried out and collapsed, desperately clutching because you could feel the blood leaking out of you and the shortness of breath you felt. You could hear your father shouting your name and you prayed to whatever there was that the bullet hadn’t hit an organ. Then an arm wrapped around your side and hoisted you up with ease so you assumed it was a savior until you heard the telltale voice.

“I’ve got her Negan!”

Carl. Carl had you. You couldn’t speak since the longer you weren’t being treated, the more blood flow you were loosing. Luckily, he solved that problem using his flannel and simple first aid techniques.

“…Thank you, Carl.”

Things seemed to be floating away and you felt Carl running since you were bouncing up and down. You knew the thank you was from your father, you hoped you would make it alive to see him accept the two of you.

“Don’t worry Y/N. I’m here, you’ll be okay. We’ll be okay. Stay alive for me.”

Your grip loosened on his shirt as you closed your eyes. You’ll try. For him.


End file.
